Hippo Crisis
by Opel Vectra
Summary: a Zootopia/George and Martha crossover where George and Martha are joining the ZPD to help Nick and Judy to rescue hollywood star Parrot Swayze...
1. Chapter 1

Day 1

Martha's POV:

« Hello,

I'm Martha,

With my friend George,

I'm going to Zootopia for holidays…

The city where anyone can be anything…

And I'm gonna meet officers Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde

Who saved the city multiple times from criminals…

It's gonna be great…»

George's POV:

« Hello,

I'm George,

And I'm Martha's best friend,

I'm going to Zootopia for holidays with Martha

and I'm gonna propose to her… »


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2

Nick and Judy were welcoming Martha and George to the ZPD as Chef Bogo give them a new mission…

Former Mayor Dawn Bellwether has escaped from prison and famous voice actor Parrot Swayze has been kidnapped…

Nick, Judy, George and Martha were investigating in Birdkingham, the city of birds, next to Zootopia…

Martha

"This case sound exciting isn't it George ?"

George

"Yes indeed Martha,

I just can't wait to catch the bad guys up…"

Martha

"And I can't wait to ask Parrot Swayze for an autograph!"

Nick and Judy's patrol car parks in front of Parrot Swayze's villa as they split up to find some clues…

While exploring the kitchen, Judy and Martha heard George crying for help

Martha

"My goodness !

That's George's voice !"

Judy

"That's him!

I always thought he sounded like the cat from Stuart Little…

Come on!"

Judy and Martha ran to help George…

That scream came from a van next to the police car…

Meanwhile,

George and Nick heard Martha and Judy crying for help…

George

"Martha's in trouble! Quick ! Let's rescue her!"

Nick

"Hold on a sec Hungry Hungry Hippo…

That's maybe a trap…"

George and Nick went to the van and the two are kidnapped by Bellwether's minion Doug…


	3. Chapter 3

Banyan Street station

Many days before George and Martha entered the ZPD…

Parrot Swayze

"Wh…Where am I ?"

Bellwether

"Good Morning Mr Swayze…"

Parrot Swayze

"Hey…

I know you…

You're…former mayor Dawn Bellwether"

Bellwether

"Yes…"

Parrot Swayze

"Let me guess,

After attacking predators with your night howlers, you're kidnapping me and attacking birds to convince prey to be superior to us ?"

Bellwether

"No…"

Parrot Swayze

"No ?"

Bellwether

"No Mr Swayze,

All I want is redemption,

And I wanna prove it by creating a puppet show based of my entire life…"

Parrot Swayze

"How Interesting…"

Bellwether

"Yes…

And I need your help…

You parrots can mimic anybody's voice don't you ?"

Parrot Swayze

"Sure…

What do you want me to do ?

Crash Bandicoot ? Sonic ? "

Bellwether

"Just Judy Hopps

Her partner Wilde and…"


	4. Chapter 4

Banyan Street station…

Present day…

Bellwether attempted to flee and leave Nick, Judy, George and Martha to die…

Parrot Swayze

"Say, you used my voice to lure them, did you?"

Bellwether

"What are you talking about ?"

Parrot Swayze

"Judy Hobbs, Nick Wilde, and their partners…

You kidnapped them to get revenge while they were trying to reason you…

Trust me Dawn, It doesn't have to be this way…"

Meanwhile

Judy, Nick, George and Martha were kept prisoners by Bellwether's thugs…

Martha

"George…wh…where are we ?"

George

"I'm afraid we have been kidnapped by the villain…"

Judy

"That's right…

We got to get out of here…"

Nick

"Yeah, but first, we have to find the criminal mastermind and arrest him…"

Judy's POV :

"After hearing Nick ang Martha's friend's voice, Nick, the two hippos and I woke up in a cage,

Then, Bellwether came to free us…"

Bellwether

"Hi there…

Don't worry, I came to rescue you…"

Martha

"Careful everyone, It might be a trap…"

Bellwether

"No no no no…

On the contrary…"

George

"You former mayor kidnapped Parrot Swayze!"

Martha

"You better tell us where he is,

Or else…"

Bellwether

"Allright, let me explain…

I did…

I forced him into mimicking your voices and lured you into my trap, but I realized I was wrong and… He was the only person who didn't treated me like a prey…

Unlike Lionfart!"

Nick

"Syndrome of Stockholm…"

Judy

"Totally…"

Bellwether

"Now, get out the cage before I change my mind…"

George and Martha

"CHAAARGE!"

George and Martha attacked Bellwether so she can tell where Parrot Swayze was…

Unfortunately, their awful karate skills cause the destruction of the station, resulting Bellwether and her thugs being arrested after being released from the station's ruins…

Some months later,

Bellwether has since been released for good behavior and the fully reformed criminal is now dating Parrot Swayze…

George and Martha (who are now married) found a new job as construction workers to re-built the station they destroyed…

Nick and Judy are ready for the sequel…

THE END


End file.
